starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Zygerrian
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = | gewicht = | leeftijd = | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Zygerria | gesproken = Basic | geschreven = Basic | kolonies = Kadavo | affiliatie = }} De Zygerrians waren een zoogdierachtig species dat bekend stond als de meest beruchte slavenhandelaars in het universum. Fysiologie Zygerrians hadden een menselijke bouw en groot van lengte en gewicht. Ze hadden een bruingrijze huid en twee rechtopstaande hoorns die met een soort oorflappen verbonden waren met het hoofd. Die flappen hadden ze ook aan hun kaken. Op hun onderkaak stonden kleine horentjes. Samenleving Zygerrians waren agressief en gewelddadig. Ze bezaten een erg grote wilskracht en trokken zich enkel terug uit een confrontatie wanneer ze duidelijk zagen dat ze het niet konden halen. Zygerrians waren afkomstig van Zygerria in de Outer Rim. Bij andere species stonden zij bekend vanwege hun met piraterij en oorlog doorspekte geschiedenis. Een species dat berucht stond voor slavernij, piraterij en geweld was niet voor niets gevreesd door andere species. Een van hun plaatselijke organisaties was de Sky Guard. Zygerrians groeiden op in een cultuur waar zwakte niet werd aanvaard en kon resulteren in de dood of slavernij. Hun maatschappij was gestoeld op het axioma dat sterkte leidde naar autoriteit. Voor Zygerrians betekende sterkte verschillende dingen, zoals fysieke kracht, wilskracht of moed. Zygerrians leefden in clans en classes. De adel bezat ondanks hun hoge status vaak een rang in de militie van Zygerria. Het staatshoofd was een monarch en vrouwen bezaten de titel Most High Queen of Zygerria. Het centrum van hun samenleving was echter het Zygerrian Slavers Guild. Dit gilde concentreerde zich op de slavenhandel in de Outer Rim. De gilde werd eeuwen voor de Clone Wars opgericht en deed gouden zaken in de Clone Wars. De Zygerrians waren prima georganiseerd en de Republic was zelden aanwezig in de Outer Rim. Elke Zygerrian moest jaarlijks een lidmaatschap betalen om vervolgens het recht te krijgen om in een bepaald deel van de Outer Rim slavernij uit te voeren. De grootte van de regio was afhankelijk van de betaalde som. De Twi’leks, die vaak het slachtoffer waren van slavendrijvers, beschouwden de Zygerrians als eerbaar en verkozen – als het niet anders kon – om door Zygerrians worden gegrepen. De aanpak van de Zygerrians beperkte immers de schade aan de Twi’lek maatschappij. thumb|250px|Queen Miraj Scintel Zygerrians kweekten hun gevaarlijk en onvoorspelbaar karakter om iemand anders tweemaal te laten nadenken om hun overheersing uit te dagen. Zij die dat toch deden, moesten het opnemen tegen de Zygerrians en zij waren uitstekende vechters, zowel in gewapend als in ongewapende gevechten. Ondanks hun geringe fysieke grootte en omvang waren de Zygerrians zeer moeilijk te verslagen vanwege hun fysieke hardheid die gekoppeld was aan een onkreukbare wilskracht. Zygerrians stierven liever dan zich te buigen naar de wil van hun opponenten. Geschiedenis De Zygerrians maakten gauw faam met het Zygerrian Slavers Guild, maar toen hun opmars te omvangrijk werd, riep de Jedi Order hen toe om te stoppen. De Zygerrians weigerden en werden in de pan gehakt door de Jedi. Ondanks dit verlies bleven de Zygerrians actief op een kleiner niveau en ontsnapten ze zo vaak aan de aandacht van de Republic en de Jedi. Tijdens de Separatist Crisis groeide de macht van slavenkartels als het Zygerrian Slavers Huild, de Karazak Slavers en de Thalassian Slavers. Toen de Clone Wars uitbraken, bood Dooku de loyauteit van de CIS aan de slavengilden aan in de vorm van slaven. Met deze slaven konden de kartels zich financieel versterken en hun macht uitbreiden. Queen Miraj Scintel allieerde de Zygerrians bij de CIS en kreeg een zetel als Minister of the Slavers Consortium. De CIS stationeerde zijn vloot boven Zygerria om de planeet te beschermen. Tijdens de Clone Wars raakten Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano en Obi-Wan Kenobi betrokken in een conflict met de Zygerrians na de ontvoering van de Togruta op Kiros. De meeste slaven werden overgeplaatst naar Kadavo. General Nilo werd op Rodisar ontvoerd door Zygerrians en naar Hypori gebracht om als gladiator te vechten. Met de komst van de New Order brak er een nieuwe bloeiperiode aan voor de Zygerrians. Slavernij werd gedoogd door het Empire en in 0 BBY waren de Zygerrians opnieuw de grootste slavenorganisatie in het universum. Achter de Schermen thumb|250px|Vroegere uiterlijk van de Zygerrians *Sinds de verschijning van Kidnapped zien de Zygerrians er helemaal anders uit. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Kidnapped **Slaves of the Republic **Escape From Kadavo **To Catch a Jedi **The Disappeared (Part 2) Bron *Galaxy at War *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments From The Rim *Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters *Pirates and Privateers *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Slavendrijvers category:Zygerrians